Crash and Burn
by Kibee
Summary: This is a song fic to Savage Gardens 'Crash and Burn.'This is a Lily James fic. Thereis not to much romance. It is set in there 6 or 7 year to Hogwarts. Lily is sad and James is overly helpful. Some moments of realization.


Hee hee. You get to read yet another L/J fic by yours truly Kibee. This one is a song fic to **Crash and Burn**. It is strange. My first attempt at a romance, so you get to decide if I am any good at them. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: JK and the company of WB own most of it, and Savage Garden owns the song. That is all. I am insane. Goodbye.

Now read and review this piece of fan fiction.

__

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned it's back on you...

Lily looked around her. She was all alone now. Her parents dead. Her sister hating her. Why me, she wondered. Sanaha gone too. Broken. Lily sighed, Sanaha her best friend was dead. Now she had no one.

~~~~~~

__

...Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart...

"Lily can I talk to you for a moment?"

Lily looked into the brown eyes of James Potter. "I suppose."

"I am really sorry about Sanaha."

"Why would you be sorry about Sanaha?"

"Well she is dead and I am trying to console you."

"Well you did not kill Sanaha, Voldemort did, so you should not be sorry. Now I really must be going."

"But you were eating breakfast."

"Really, I had not noticed. Good-bye."

~~~~~~

__

...I know you feel like the walls are closing in

On you

It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold...

Lily sighed. Why were people so mean to her? Of course it was not so bad. Lily had learned to ignore it or fend it off by being sarcastic. She was good at being sarcastic. Just this morning she had got James good and confused. Something about James Potter annoyed her immensely. He was just so "helpful." Whenever she was down he seemed to be there trying to cheer her up.

__

...When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take any more...

Lily lifted her hand to feel the tears on her cheeks. Sometimes she just wanted to die. All her friends where dead or lost to the world of boys and makeup. She had tried to like what her friends liked, but she did not like discussing boys, and makeup was beyond her. In desperation she had also tried making new friends, but all the girls in the other houses acted really strange around her. They acted like she was either in a league ahead of them or behind them. Sanaha was the only one that would have understood, but she was gone now.

~~~~~~

__

...Let me be the one you call...

"Lily?"

"What, James?! Can't you see, I am busy."  
"You are walking down the stairs."

"It takes a lot of concentration to walk down the stairs."

"Oh, I see. Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you would go to Hogsmead with me."

"Nope."

"Why not?!"

"I will be very busy on Saturday."

"Why?"

"I am not sure, but rest assured I will be."

Lily left a very puzzled James at the foot of the stairs.

~~~~~~

__

...If you jump, I'll break your fall...

Lily looked down to the bloom of the tree. It was nighttime and it was raining heavily. She could see there was mud on the ground. Her robes were very heavy from the rain and her hair was plastered to her skull. Lily closed her eyes and tried to breathe calmly. Then from below her she heard a noise. She opened her eyes. For the briefest second she thought she saw a stag, but then James was standing there.

"Lily you have to come down from that tree."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't climb down!"

"Jump, I will catch you."

"I can't!"

"Come on!"

__

...Lift you up and fly away with you into the night...

"Are you alright Lily?"

"No! I just jumped out of a 50 meter tall tree, and you are asking me if I am ok!"

"The tree was not 50 meters tall; it was almost 3 meters tall."

"It looked taller from the top!"

"Why were you up there anyway?"

"Every one in my dorm was talking about the most annoying things."

"Such as what?"

"To name a few: Sirius, Remus, you."

"Oh..."

__

...If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart...

"Lily. If you need-"

"Stop James!"

"What?"

"I know what you were going to say."

"But-"

"Don't you see I can't talk to you; you are soooooo annoying."

"I was just trying to be helpful!"

"Well, you are not, so stop trying."

"Try me; I am a good listener."

"Fine, my mum is dead, my dad is dead, my best friend is dead, my sister hates me, and everyone else if obsessed with boys!"

"Sounds bad..."

~~~~~~

__

...If you need to crash and burn

You're not alone...

"Go AWAY!" Lily snapped James.

"Come on, Lils, Hogsmead is beautiful this time of year," James wedled

"When did you start calling me Lils?"

"Sorry."

"Actually, I rather liked it."

"Really?"

"Sort of."

"Oh."

"Bye."

"What about Hogsmead?"

"Nope!"

~~~~~~

__

...When you feel alone

And a loyal friend is hard to find...

Lily smiled. She kept thinking of her muggle friend Taran. If Taran where here now she would be saying, "Lily maybe your friends do have other interests now but they are still your friends. Loyal friends are hard to find don't let them escape." Loyal friends, Lily laughed. She supposed they tried to be loyal, but they where just too busy with other stuff.

~~~~~~

__

...You're caught in a one way street

with the monsters in your head...

"Lily, please come with me to Hogsmead," James asked again.

"James, you are darn annoying!"

"Yes I am, so will you go?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"`Cause!"

"Ask Amber or Ashley, they would say yes!"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to ask them; I want to ask you!"

"Oh."

"So will you?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Saturday is national clean Lily's dorm day."

"I could help."

"No, James, you could not!"

"Will you go with me to Hogsmead on Friday?"

"I would, but there is no way to get to Hogsmead on Friday," Lily replied smugly thinking that she had solved that problem.

"I could get us there."

"No you could not."

"Yes I could!"

"Prove it!"

"Meet me here Friday!"

"Fine!"

~~~~~~

__

....When hopes and dreams are far away and

You feel like you can't face the day...

Lily rubbed her eyes. It was Friday and she did not want to get up. Her hair was frizzy, and her nose was plugged. Even worse was the fact that she had tests in every subject. Lily managed to sit up in her bed, then she remembered that she had to meet James. She groaned and fell back on to her bed.

~~~~~~

__

...Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall...

Lily flattened her frizzy hair, smoothed her robes, and walked into view of the statue. James was there waiting.

"Hi Lils."

"James, there is no point in being here. I don't want to be here wasting my time. You are wasting your time, too."

"No, I am not, I can get us there."

"No, you can't. You are having hallucinations."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are; see you are even in denial!"

"No, I am not, and I am getting tired of your dismal attitude."

"I don't even want to be here!"

"You said, yes."

"Yes I suppose I did, but it was in a moment of insaneness!"

__

...Lift you up and fly away with you in to the night...

"James, we can't go in to that whole!"

"Why not?"

"It probably has spiders!"

"It is the way to Hogsmead, I've been in there tons to times."

"It is a hole. How is it suppose to take us to Hogsmead?"

"It is a tunnel."

"Oh, I knew that."

~~~~~~

__

...If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart...

"Lils is this not fun?"

"Yes it is. I never thought I would have fun again when Sanaha died. It felt as if my heart was broken."

"But your heart is not broken anymore. Is it?"

"I don't know."

"You know I think we just had a moment."

"I though boys did not acknowledge moments."

"They don't normally, but the mood just sort of got to me."

"What mood?"

"This mood. I am sitting in Zonks in the middle of the floor with you eating candy on our first date."

"It is not a date!"

"Really? I thought is was."

__

...If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone...

"James, does any one know we are here?" Lily asked as she popped a lolly in her mouth.

"Yep!" James replied.

Lily popped the lolly out of her mouth and asked, "who?"

"Remus, Peter, Sirius-"

"This is not good."

"What?"

"Sirius-"

"Sirius is not that bad."

"Yes, he is. He will go tell everyone that we are madly in love," Lily groaned, "And I don't even like you."

"I like you."

"Really, that is strange. I thought you where out to annoy me."

"Yep, I do like you."

"Well, I still don't like you."

"You don't?"

"Nope," and with that Lily popped the lolly back in to her mouth in attempts to end the conversation. It was not going how she planned.

"Oh, well I think I am madly in love with you."

__

...Because there has always been heartache and pain...

Lily looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of James. He just said he thinks he loves me, she thought. Then, with determination she thought, 'this will never do. This can't happen.' She opened her mouth to say something and thing, but then she looked in to his eyes and was lost in them. Lily closed her mouth and closed her eyes. 'This is bad she thought 'now I've gone and done it. I've gone and fallen in love with the fool.'

__

...And when it's over you'll breath again...

James stared into Lily's eyes. He knew that he had blown it saying he loved her. She did not even like him. She was just here to prove him wrong, but then he saw it. She was going to say something, and she couldn't. In her eyes that moment he saw something, and he dared to hope again. He hadn't blown it.

__

...You'll breath again...

Lily sighed. She had to do something. Like opening her eyes for starters, but she couldn't. She had something she had to say first.

"James, I think I love you too," she whispered into the night air.

__

...When you feel all alone

And the world has turned it's back on you

Give me a moment please 

To tame your wild, wild heart...

...Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone.


End file.
